bravenwfandomcom-20200215-history
Server Ranks
Brave New World Ranks Ranks are something to be earned in this server. What determines a rank is your building, respectability, and sometimes playing consistency. Here are the ranks from bottom to top. Banned Speaks for itself. If you make offensive or inappropriate structures, grief, or become extremely rude you are banned. Banned users are too many to name. Guest (White/Gray) Guests in this server lack the basic commands such as cuboid. However, guests are allowed to use water, lava, and teleport. You are encouraged to continue building and coming online until a promotion is earned. It is recommended you do not ask for a promotion. Note that registered guests have a gray name. White colours need to register in order to build. Builder (Cyan) Builders contain the same function as members, however, their functions are only limited to the world they are builders in. Builders vary from world to world, as stated above. Member (Blue) After becoming popular amongst other members of the server, a guest can then be promoted to member. Becoming member gives you the basic commands such as cuboid, circles, etc. You are able to use these commands in any world except personal maps, unless you are given the go-ahead by the map owner. Members: jacquiefirebird, rulexec, timoty95, borschti1, neoaqua3, ckinternational, halopro77, darkius123, captainredneck, boredguy363, nightover, opiwer123, xxfoxybunnyxx, kholdy, ssb50, privatesecretary, disen, hethoran, js8, leosis139, greafpolice7, jerope, lolcuber, kaze10910, azviking, oakman11, kochpit, hellopeople32112, sbook, lucario625, deadlyshaman, simas123, godofcider, halohatch, gillan, zuckerwuerfel_l, disneyfreak5, jeropa, infetionx, nekranomakon, ssbbrawler, xx13urnoutxx, mobydeek, fiftysix, darkiys123, minerminer121, reaver330, arees, mineores, calimann, gambleaj21, chickmagnet0031, rantrave, megalex2004, vampyricknight, simas1234, 3mll, death81, kaze_10310, cliffordthepony, brayd0n, luv2sketch100, tejasvheissu, hansen808, wetsully, rgherrmann, nateandcourt, cjpoopa, c1evelandbrown, the_godly_scythe, vill88, termanater, zanaten, enigmapl, Everguardian, lyokoman27, benjitr, paradigmeffect, jspinoraptor, Sjele, Winev1801, IPwnDragons, aliendinoninja, slinker92, chaosxspirit, LobsterMts, Gilbratal, Yankee87, SuperNinten64,Scorponox03 Operator (Teal) Being an operator is the in-between of a member and moderator. You have the functions of a member, and some of the moderator. Operators are often only in personal maps. Operators vary from world to world. World Owner (Gold) Being World Owner means that you have your own personal world. Having your own world means you can build whatever you want in your world, however still limited to server rules. You have leeway and power to do whatever you want in your own world. Moderator (Purple) Becoming a moderator means helping in regulation of the server. You are able to kick unwanted guests and use commands members do not have to help in maintaining server order. Mods are able to figure out who did what (block history). Moderators: smp211, radsjet, ethanmc, jmizzledon, robbiexd, xxl3rnoutxx, IPwnDragons , Dount68, ahawk33, chawk33, gebezis7 Administrators (Lime) Administrators are alike moderators with a few more handy functions to take care of unwanted guests. Administrators are also able to reverse griefing changes and finding out who did what. Administrators: G30, pffogel, friggenjones, bosslot, RobbieXD, VampyricKnight Owner (Green) Owner is the owner of the server. The owner may do as he/she pleases, however he/she wants. Owner: rx80.